


Biggest Fear

by Kelticmoon



Series: Fixit Series compliant fics [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Fix-it Fic Compliant, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Sheithmonth2019, for like a minute - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: Shiro faces his biggest fear.





	Biggest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/lovemydownill/status/1145647281393135616

Ash filled the air as the planet burned around them.

The Red Lion is pinned down while Keith fights an enemy that can form spears made of diamond. Shiro and the remaining Paladins are in the air above the planet fighting with their Lions through one enemy after another

Suddenly, a super-weapon that launches spears of black diamonds appears and aims at the crowd of prisoners they’ve freed. Keith sees it and immediately shoves his opponent away as the weapon fires. The Paladins in the Lions can do nothing but watch as the prisoners brace for the hit. There’s a blur of red and white at the last possible second that steps in front of the prisoners; shielding them from harm. The other Paladins yell the Red Paladin’s name as several of the spears hit him, a few of them driving straight through his body like a hot knife through butter.

All of the other Paladins watch in horror as Keith drops to his knees, arms still out at his sides.

Keith coughs and blood trickles down the sides of his mouth as the enemy he was fighting approaches him. He looks up at it emotionless as it stops in front of him. It forms a final diamond spear and moves to drive it through Keith.

The Black Lion appears over top of them with a roar. The Lion’s jaw opens and Shiro grits his teeth as he jumps from the Lion’s mouth. He slices the sword of his bayard straight through the enemy with a yell; feeling zero remorse.

Cold fear grips Shiro’s heart as he immediately turns and runs to his injured husband; tears prickling his eyes. Shiro drops to his knees at Keith's side.

Shiro looks Keith over frantically as the others land and join him.

“Keith? My Love, can you hear me?” he whispers frantically.

Keith listlessly turns his head toward Shiro, who almost cries when he sees the light is already fading from his lover’s eyes. Keith sways sideways and Shiro immediately catches him.

“I’ve got you, Baby,” Shiro assures Keith emotionally as he moves to let the younger man lean against him.

Shiro looks up at Pidge as she runs a medical scan on Keith.

“It’s not good, Shiro,” the Green Paladin tells him gently. “Every single one of those hit something vital.”

“Can’t we get him to a cryo-pod?” Lance asks.

Hunk shakes his head.

“He’d be dead before we got him into a Lion,” Hunk tells them tearfully. “And even if he survived that, the shock from us pulling one of those alone would kill him. The fact that he’s still conscious is a “miracle”, if you want to call it that.”

Tears roll down Shiro face as he holds his dying lover in his arms, being mindful of the spears in his body.

“Keith… I'm sorry… you can't leave me like this… not after everything we've been through!” Shiro sobs.

“Takashi…” Keith breathes before his eyes close.

“No!” Shiro cries. “No, Keith come back!”

“Shiro.”

One of the other Paladins puts a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, but he brushes it off.

"Shiro, come on!"

Shiro sobs bitterly as he pulls the younger man's body into his arms and starts to rock it.

“Shiro!”

~

Shiro gasps for air; sitting bolt upright in bed. He looks around and sees he’s in his captain’s quarters on the Atlas.

“Shhh…” he hears from his right as Shiro feels a hand stroke his hair. Shiro’s face immediately crumbles as he turns and all but dives into Keith’s arms. He buries his face into his husband’s chest and sobs uncontrollably.

Keith immediately wraps his arms around Shiro and holds him tight.

“It was a dream, Takashi,” Keith soothes as he cards his fingers through his lover’s white hair.

“You were killed in battle!” Shiro sobs. “All I could do was watch!”

Keith moves them until Shiro’s ear is pressed against Keith’s chest so the other man can hear the steady “thump thump” of Keith’s heartbeat.

“I’m here, My Love,” Keith assures him as he presses a kiss into Shiro’s forehead. “I’m safe.”

Shiro desperately captures Keith’s mouth with his own. Keith immediately opens up as Shiro slips his tongue into Keith’s mouth.

“Keith…”

Keith knows what Shiro wants before he can ask. Without breaking the kiss, Keith lays back on their bed; Shiro following him the whole way down. Shiro positions himself between Keith’s legs and presses him into the mattress.

An hour later, they lay naked on their side in bed with Shiro’s arms wrapped protectively around Keith.

“It felt so real…” Shiro breathes to the man in his arms. “I can still smell the ash…”

Keith presses a kiss into the center of Shiro’s chest, right over his husband’s heart.

“I wish I could tell you it won’t happen,” Keith tells him as he looks up at him. "But we both know it very well could."

“I know…” Shiro admits thickly, as he hugs Keith tighter.

That’s just it, isn’t it? Maybe it was a dream, but given Keith’s line of work in addition to his abilities making him a target for what's left of Haggar's druids; he could still lose Keith in a way similar. It’s Shiro’s biggest fear. However, Shiro also knows he can’t wrap Keith in bubble wrap and keep him from doing the job he loves. He just has to have confidence in Keith's ability and pray it won’t happen.

“I can tell you this,” Keith continues softly. “Knowing the way our lives have been so intertwined with one another, I have a feeling we’re either going to die young together for whatever reason or live a full life before becoming one of those old ass couples who die like a few seconds apart while holding hands.”

Shiro chuckles emotionally at that.

“Yeah, I can see that,” he admits.

“It’s like Allura said at our wedding,” Keith continues. “Even death can’t separate us for long.”

Shiro presses a kiss into Keith’s forehead.

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro tells his husband for about the millionth time that night.

Keith snuggles deeper in Shiro’s arms.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, I suggest reading my Season 8 fixit fic. Just go to my profile and click on Series. Its literally called Season 8 Complete Rewrite and its 27 chapters long and fixes every single plothole and lose thread that was left open.


End file.
